Cerasus
by ImNunu
Summary: "And thats when I felt it, at first his lips grazed my jugular with such delicacy that it seemed almost soothing if I wasn't given the situation. It was the pure fire, shock and rage that followed that peck. I felt his teeth sink into my flesh, a pinch that quickly turned into an aching presence that was hard to ignore. He was feeding." Saku/Sasu


Hello everyone! Quick introduction of this story! Now before I start saying anything this is NOTHING like the original Naruto story line and I do not own Naruto! Yes characters and some justu's will be kept but overall very different plot and direction. I have a lot planned for this fanfic and its going to be pretty lengthy. Majority of other chapters are already planned out and well on there way. I'm going for a more ancient Kindgom/Royal Persian theme. I just love the attire and detail in that section of history and well Prince of Persia takes on Sasuke Uchiha sound kinda nice to me :D

Next little bit, the rating will probably change for this story later on. I intend to not sugar coat things and add in some blood, emotion, and well 'heated' scenes. I will disclaimer it before hand so please don't let this stop you from reading! I would also like to add that this is a SASUKE AND SAKURA story. But who doesn't like a little love triangle, so I will be adding ITACHI in here A LOT! Another point, (I'm almost done :X) is that some characters will be added by me, so if you don't see a familiar name its probably one of my OC's. And lastly I really hope you enjoy this, and expect even greater things in the future :)

* * *

The world had suffered frequently and tragically, but that night when more than three quarters of Konoha's forces and civilians were wiped out; it was difficult forgetting the past.

The Kingdom was once huge, with stone buildings scattered at different heights. Houses softly powdered a warm beige that appeared almost white in the day light. Street carts that seemed to be decreasing as the seasons change, and faces you saw one day might vanish the next. Despite the numbers dropping, the Kingdom was still diligent and kept underway. When rules were set, you followed.

Everyone wore similar attire, for this Kingdoms higher ups dictated majority of the civilians lives.

All males wore either black or hazel fitted pants; each pair supported with multiple straps of leather belts. Older males wore white chiffon blouses that housed a very large V neck opening. While younger males wore simple blouses that covered majority of their chests. Some men worse simple scarfs that tangled around their necks and frontal region.

The females all wore gowns that hugged their waists and fell to their ankles. Simple stitch work with no beading or design are what these robes consisted of. With dull colours that matched the scenery of the Kingdom it was far from elegant.

Every year, when the first day of Spring arrives the Palace doors were opened for the the civilians. The town loved the Royal's, they more than worshiped the King and his two sons. After the attack seven years ago, they blessed their saviours for the protection given that night. Regrettably, the Queen had lost her life during the attack leaving the Kingdom a lack of love. You could see it in all three males eyes each year, how they longed for her presence in the Palace again. She was the most stunning woman to ever walk the land. With pastel skin, and an ebony waterfall down her back. Eyes so black with rimmed blankets as eyelashes that they almost looked violet. Or how her lips were redder than the crimson splattered on that tragic night. Her aura was intoxicating, your eyes followed her every move, every stride, every look. She was this Kingdoms treasure, and how she had perished made some of this land desolate as well.

However, it was not only her that perished that night. Everyone in this cursed land had lost something precious that night. When they attacked, it was without warning. The only fact was if you were out in the streets that dusk, then you were not going to be retuning home that night.

I was eleven at the time, and my parents and I were fortunate enough to be home when they invaded. You could hear it, the screaming of children, the howls of the country begging for mercy. But the Ghouls were not that merciless, they came with the intent to exterminate. Creatures of lucifer that feed off the blood of humans, with eyes that became crimson once they indulged. Although they resembled humans, they were far from it. With bone shattering strength, and no form of empathy they listed under another category of species.

It was still so fresh in my mind, how the knocks on the front door turned into loud thumps and how my mothers voice wavered after every sentence. Her liquid filled eyes telling me to run into my room and not to come out under any circumstances. Or how my fathers unmoving gaze was the last memory of him I would have. Like a pathetic child I followed their request and hide in that room. I watched from the crack of my bedroom door as the two Ghouls forced there way into my home. Two males, that seemed to be at the peak of their adolescence. They resembled each other, making me concluded that they were related in some way. The older looking one had raven hair that covered his left eye and fell flat over his head. The one next to him had a childish look to his face, with silver hair that seemed to look permanently ruffled and two moles under his right eye. Both of them had piercing yellow fairy eyes that seemed too almost glow. I hated myself for thinking these creatures were beautiful. Both dressed in black uniforms with red hemming, and a matching robe with a hood. On their left chest was a symbol of a wilting red rose with two petals descending. That was the signature Ghoul Army symbol, however only the Nobles had white roses rather than red on their uniform.

Nobels, were the pureblood Ghouls. The ones in charge of this revolting species, and the ones capable of demolishing anything they wish to reek havoc on. However, it was how Nobles were capable of a rare chakra control that made them so feared. Every Nobel possessed the Sharingan , a very unique and deadly eye justsu that could manipulate any prey that dares to look directly in them. Once caught in the Sharingan, you are no longer in control of your own body and become a puppet to the one that casted it on you.

However, these two standing in my house were not Nobles, but as they both drew the blades attached to their hips I had to cover my mouth to prevent my sob from escaping. It was the male with the inky hair that had done the job, less than swiftly to be exact. Through glassy eyes I watched as my entire world was sliced away. How my father had desperately tried to shield my mothers body with his own, but after a few moments I couldn't tell apart who's blood was staining our wooden floor.

"Toya, why don't you kill the women first! It'll be funner watching a grown man cry." The silver haired man giggled.

The man; Toya I would assume ignored the boy's wishes and proceeded in impaling them over, and over, and over-

"Boo! You're not fun." He stuck his tongue out to Toya.

The sounds of sloshing was becoming unbearable, I was grasping my ears so tight I could feel my hands go numb. Why were they doing this, wasn't it clear that the two bodies had no ounce of life in them anymore? Didn't they both know that the deed was done and they had slaughtered yet another innocent family. What more did these repulsive Ghouls want-

"Just making sure she got a good show." Toya's citrine eyes moved to my glazed one through the crack.

My breath hicked. Had he known all along? That I had been watching him take away my one happiness in this world? Had he purposely started stabbing the unmoving body knowing that it was me who was being struck each time. He knew. This fucking bastard knew that I was silently gazing as he skewered my family. The way his eyes linked with mine made one this for certain, I was without a doubt going to shatter this man the same way he had just done to me.

Freshly new tears had entered my mouth as I bite my tongue so hard to prevent a sob, until I felt the iron taste coat my mouth. I'll kill him, him and his partner. I'll make them regret ever stepping foot in this home; no this country.

"Oi Toya, lets go. We still have more houses to visit." The younger one yawned.

Toya shot one more gaze to me, a cold unmoving look that seemed almost paralyzing. He was telling me to stay put, and as he finally withdrew his blade and placed it back into his holster he bent down and with a single finger touched the pool of blood.

Expecting him to consume it, he only brought it closer to his nose and inhaled.

"Tsk. Revolting." With that the two of them left the now broken home, and just like that within a matter of minutes a world of anguish and sorrow was created.

The little girl that hide behind her bedroom door was now an eighteen years old medical nin with the thought of vengeance controlling her every step and breath. I, Sakura Haruno was a prisoner of this false reality that Ghouls and humans could coexist.

This undying fallacy had wrapped itself around my heart and mind in synchronization. Of how a galaxy of pain took home underneath my skin and bone. Tiny specks scattered during that day, however collided at night. A false current that flowed through my bloodstream and clotted up my mindset. Stars upon stars of wonder; each one held a different intensity of light and each one contained a dimming sense of hope. However, it was inevitable how each galaxy gave a unconditional home to various blackholes. It was at my centre, and the gravity at the core of myself kept collapsing underneath the misery. I needed a way to relieve the built up torment, and forgetting was not an option. This pain needed to go somewhere, but sometimes it swallows everything in its radius; taking not just the pain away but anything associated with it.

Pain was only collected when I was incredibly happy and afraid of losing the source of that said joy, but sometimes fear and pain mimicked each other in my mind. They danced on my thoughts, and laughed at my attempt of empathy. I wanted to forgive myself, to be able to brush off this mistake. Unfortunately, sometimes forgiveness was harder to from onto and even more difficult to nurture.

Today was the first day of spring. The day every citizen was expected to visit the Palace with a single rose to mourn the lost of their Queen. This day was a reminder of what took place back then, it was an anniversary of all the lost lives, and a day to thank the Royals for protecting what is left of us. If only the Kingdom forces would have attacked moments before, maybe my treasures would have been saved too. Nonetheless, I am thankful for how the two Princes wiped out any Ghoul that approached them, some say they even saw them kill Nobles without an effort.

A knock at the door interrupted my thoughts, "Sakura-chan! Wake up or else we won't make it in time for the ceremony!"

Only one person in the entire Kingdom could cause a smile on my face to appear so early in the morning. Naruto Uzumaki was my childhood friend who had now become my new family. With sky blue eyes more enchanting than the sky itself, and sun kissed spikes that never failed to amaze me in their angles. He was the spitting image of the sun, and he was brighter and warmer than any person I allowed to entire my life. Naruto was someone I promised I would protect, it goes both ways for us orphans. We are all we had, and with that we learn to exist another day; for each other.

Opening the front door I was greeted with a bouquet of ruby roses, slowly poking his head out from behind he smiled and beamed out,

"Morning Sakura-chan!"

Giggling, I took the fresh flowers from his grasp and made my way to find a vase to display their beauty.

"Naruto, we only need two roses, why so many?" I said while grabbing a glass cylinder out of the cupboard.

He scratched the back of his head, "Well because Ino suggest it and well um- why not give some pretty flowers to an even prettier girl?" He was now rubbing the side of his neck and looking at nothing in particular as the crown of his face was painted in a peachy pink.

Ino! I should have known that snake was up to this. That florist of a friend loved getting her painted nails busy with anything she could find. I'll admit the job suited her, for Ino Yamanaka was more stunning than any flower she was to sell to passerby's. Her eyes an ice azure that seemed to be drawn like a doll. Or how her ivory hair was even shinier than the coat of honey on her lips. She was very popular among the citizens, but nonetheless Ino snorted more than she talked. That pig, I'll get her back for this.

"Thank you Naruto, but really you shouldn't have troubled yourself." I put some hair behind my ear.

"No trouble at all Sakura-chan! Really you deserve flowers everyday!" He shot his hands up in the air for added effect.

Shaking me head I took out four flowers from the bouquet and made my way to Naruto and placed one in his palm. "Let's head out."

His innocent ocean eyes blinked in confusion, "Why four Sakura-chan?"

A small fragment of a smile surfaced on my face, "For remembrance." And with that the two of us set out into the streets of Konoha.

We walked side by side in our designated attire. I noticed how Naruto always wore a blue worn out scarf, the one end was tearing as the year passed, but never would he let me knit it no matter how many times I offered. Apparently it was his fathers, he had found it in one of the empty rooms of his house and has kept it around his neck ever sense. It suited him, gave an even more glimmer to his already shimmering eyes.

My gown was a solid deep violet that draped my petite frame. With three-quarter sleeves the ended with flower embroider and a square like neck line. It was very simple, just like any other female clothing in the Kingdom. It was my cursed hair that had boughten my much unwanted attention. My tresses fell to my waist and welcomed a the slightest wave in their entanglement. With hair colour similar to the blossom I was named after I was very easy to spot out in the crowed. My roseate strands did contain a shine within them, however not once had I perceived them as anything magnificent. They simply got in the way, however I refused to cut them for my mother loved the way my burnt choral hair once looked and felt.

"Sakura-chan, do you think they'll let us see more of the Palace this year?"

Naruto's voice held an excitement to it that almost made me want to reach out and ruffle his golden strands.

"I wouldn't hope for it Naurto. You know the King likes to keep this ceremony quick and easy."

He had pouted his bottom lip and hunched over, "I know, its because of those damn Princes! Those two have the entire Kingdom wrapped around their finger!"

"Well you can't blame the country for loving the people who saved them."

"Yah but Sakura-chan every girl but you is head over heels for those two! Heck some people even like the King!" He fumed out.

It was true that the Royal's were breathtakingly beautiful; almost blindly so. The older son Itachi seemed to be carved to perfection. His long hair complemented his sharp features, and his eyes seemed to house more eyelashes than my own. He was almost pretty, with his perfectly symmetrical features and charcoal iris's and hair. His height and broadness gave him a sense of authority over you, and how his expression always seemed inviting made him even more so attractive. You could see parts of his mother in him.

However the younger one; Sasuke seemed like the older of the two. Sasuke always looked unimpressed and held a stotic face at all times. But even with this being said, he was the more desired brother among the Kingdom heart's. For his edginess gave the younger girls a sense of excitement, and made me question myself as to why they thought such a sour looking boy was so mesmerizing. His snow white face made his lips appear even redder than they should, and his eyes seemed even darker than his brothers. His features were sharper, for the crease in his brows was more profound and the slightest movement in his expression emphasized his strong jaw. However, it was how his hair seemed to be oddly spiked that made me question if I had the strangest hair in the Kingdom. But, even with his raven locks spiked up in the back he was still stunning. I would never admit it but Sasuke was not a face you could easily forget, it was not suprsing how the girls flocked; it was only uninteresting really.

Me and Naruto continued the journey to the Palace in silence, for it wasn't a long walk to begin with. The streets were rather crowded this morning because everyone was heading to the same destination. All of us walking in unison with roses in hand, I didn't know if we looked bitterly beautiful, or tragically pathetic.

Thoughts were erased in my mind just as quickly as we the steal gates came into view. Silver bars that glistened against the sunlight and almost seemed to sparkle and reflect off the palace walls. How the twins doors tangled in each others beauty and intertwined to from a rose at the top of its design. The rose was a very big theme in the Palace. Not only were the gates symbolizing it, but all the paintings, the colours, even the smell of the place welcomed the presence of this flower.

Standing in front of the closed silver cages I reached out and wrapped my hand around it. It was warm, but that was expected with today's weather. It was how clean the bars felt and how smooth against my touch, that left me with a sense of longing. I didn't know what it was, but somehow these bars stood as more than just a barrier, they seemed almost mocking.

And with that thought in mind the bars shifted under my touch and split apart. My breath seemed to get heavier once I heard the Kings voice echo over the crowd.

"Thank you all for coming today. It means a great deal to me and my family. Please proceed with order and reason. Help us welcome the first day of spring here in Konoha."

Looking straight ahead there stood the King with all his regret and glory.

He was dressed in a black uniform with a red top. With golden hemming all across the chest that accented his similar in colour cuflings. His shoulders appeared broader with the epaulettes and gold shackles falling from them. His left chest was decorated in badges and a blade was safely kept at his side. His jet black hair had been combed back as always, and his unblinking onyx eyes scanned the crowd. Each time he went to speak his perfectly milky teeth would make and appearance and say something I wouldn't recall the next morning.

"Please make a single filed line while entering the Palace, and follow the pathway to the mourning." His voice echoed.

With that he turned around revealing the symbol that took up the upper half of his back. The proud Uchiha fan stood tall on his figure. A half circle of red being supported by the remain circle and stem of white. It was how you knew someone was a Royal. It was this single emblem that separated the classes of society.

As always the citizens of Konoha followed the orders of the Uchiha King and made a single file. One by one people entered the house of the fortunate and placed the blossom on the Queens picture frame. Following the pathway of people my turn was quickly approaching, and the faint click of my shoes echoed as I entered the white marble room.

Every year it had the same affect on me, I was left breathless.

The Palace never failed to amaze me, how the pure white marble floor reflected who ever walked on it, and how the airbrushed walls of gold shimmered at different angles. Walking straight in the room the picture was located inbetween the bridge of stairs that were covered in a violet carpet with delicate gold hemming. Each level perfectly blanketed in such a rich colour that your eyes roamed for a moment too long. Similar coloured curtains covered the walls up modestly and each and every one had roses the size of snow flecks stitched into them with an aurous shade. But it was the stained glass windows at the very top of the room that made some areas appear as colourful as a rainbow. With different cuts and designs of all the rusts and scarps of the colour wheel that made the entire skyline of the place have a garden of roses carved into it. Every angle your eye would land on, it would fall upon more beauty. Each painting seemed to cast a story on who ever looked at it; with deep reds and black aura's that shadowed your vision. How the chandelier made up of jewels at the centre of the room had the faintest hue of red in its colour, that made the light of the room hold the same effect. My eyes fell abroubulty on the two thrown's located on either side of the canvas of the befallen Queen.

In each one sat the Princes of this land. On the right Itachi Uchiha, and on the left Sasuke Uchiha.

Both were dressed identical. The uniform resembled their fathers only instead of a red blazer they both wore a navy blue one. Despite their age both brothers seemed to hold the same amount of badges on their chest. And just like their father each one had a weapon hooked to their hip.

Itachi sat there hand under chin, legs crossed with a gentle smile laying comfortably on his face. He would nod and thank everyone who increased the pile of roses onto his mothers picture frame.

Sasuke however remained unresponsive and didn't even look at who was placing what, or where. He sat there tall and unblinking waiting for the event to be over.

Collecting more air in my lungs I moved forward and prepared for my turn. Seeing the younger girl in front of me stutter, and almost trip after placing the crushes flower onto the pedestal made me cringe for her. However, Itachi Uchiha's full teeth smiled seemed to wash away the girl's worries as she blushed, nodded and apology several times before pacing away. Stepping forward I followed the path of the long violet carpet that led to the photo. Slowly and carefully I placed the three flowers near the right corner of the pile and closed my eyes as I softly whispered a prayer.

 _May I find him and avenge my family._

"Why the three flowers Miss."

Caught off guard my head shot up faster than I would have liked. Itachi Uchiha was looking straight at me with a soft grin painted on those pastel lips of his.

I blinked. Which only caused him to laugh. What he did next caused parts of the crowd to faintly whisper.

Standing up from his thrown he proceeded towards me until he was a few inches away. Grabbing a single strand of my hair and curling it under his index finger he said,

"You only need to bring one flower. Yet here you are placing three."

His voice seemed mocking in a way, yet to anyone from a distance he looked like just another boy being kind to a helpless girl.

I stepped back from him causing my blossom hair to fall out of his grasp, which in return made him raise an eyebrow.

"I'm not just mourning the Queen today."

My jade eyes pierced through his coal ones.

"No need to get upset. You can bring as many roses as you desire."

He leaned in and whispered in my ear, "We burn them all anyway."

Feeling my blood stop I pushed his shoulders with added chakra in my palms which caused the older brother to stumble back and fall onto the marble floor. For a split second his eyes looked baffled, but quickly they returned to the serious gaze. He stood up and dusted off his uniform, and combed a hand through his hair. Before he could open his mouth again the line of people behind me began to shout.

"Throw her out! How dare she touch a Prince with those filthy hands! Imprison her!"

Soon the single yells turned into chants and the entire ballroom was filled with a hundred voices. Finally seeming interested Sasuke Uchiha made his was out of seat and next to his delighted looking brother.

Even over the shouts of people his gaze seemed to silence my mind. The way his face held not a single trace of emotion cut off the blood flow in my body. His eyes bore holes into mine making me feel as if I was being stung by some sort of current. Itachi Uchiha shot his hands in the air,

"Now, now everyone, it was a simple mistake no need to create a fuss. The lovely Miss will surely apologize, no?" He looked over with a smirk surfacing on his glowing features.

Just what the hell were they two boys? Did that want to see a reaction, because I would never stoop low enough to beg for someone's forgiveness. Throw me away, lock me up but I was not going to ask for some snakes sympathy.

"It seems like I have caused some trouble, if you would excuse me." I bowed my head down.

However as I was turning around an iron grasp on my forearm prevented me from exiting. Expecting it to be Itachi Uchiha, I was further surprised to see the younger of the two's hand gripping my arm so tight it would surely bruise.

"Apologize." Was the single venom he spat out.

"I didn't do anything wrong."

"Apologize or I end your useless life."

I snorted, "Kill me later, I still need to finish something."

With that I collected chakra in my arm and escaped his hold on me. Without warning both my arms were pulled back, and it wasn't just me that gasped but the entire ballroom. Both brothers were holding an arm pulling my closer to them. For a split second they looked at each other with utter surprise.

It was Itachi who spoke first, "My, my Miss, you have some splendid chakra control."

I didn't respond, the entire room was kept silent. Itachi kept scanning me, his eyes roaming every inch of my body. I didn't know if I felt disgusted or self conscious.

"Let go." I bit back.

"I kinda like this one Sasuke, I think I'll further explore her qualifications." Itachi gave Sasuke a single look which caused the boy to release my arm.

Qualifications? What kind of traits did I need in order to strike up his unwanted attention. Finally I felt my blood recirculating in my arm. But, it was cut short when Itachi pulled me closer into him causing my head to come into contact with his chest.

I could hear his voice closer than anyone in the room, "I apologize for the fuss Kingdom of Konoha. However, I don't want actions like this to seem like they go unpunished so if you excuse me I will be taking care of this regretful matter."

He leaned in an whispered into Sasuke's ear, "Deal with the rest of this nonsense, come find me when you're done."

"Hn."

With that Itachi increased his pace up the twin stairs dragging me along with him. I lost my footing every so often, but the grasp on my hand made it as if he was almost carrying all of my weight.

"Where are we going!"

Silence; his board back just kept shifting left and right with each strand he took.

"Stop this! I did nothing to be punished."

He laughed, grasping my arm tighter as he did so.

Despite the situation the never ending hallway he took me through was astonishing. Just like in the ballroom the carpet we followed was a deep purple with stunning gold knitting. However, the walls here were not airbrushed gold but held specks of shimmering silver that made me believe I was feasting my eyes on the night sky. Every few steps we came into view of another painting I couldn't recognize due to our pace. But each an every pot or flask we saw held two single roses in them.

I wondered how any other girl in the Kingdom would react to this. Being lead by the oldest Prince in a world of jewels and beauty. Yet something told me he was not to be trusted, this country was hiding something, those steal bars were indication enough that us peasants were to be kept out because something needed to be safely kept in.

Trying to focus my energy again I bit my lip thinking of an escape route, but before my hands even dared to glow a faint green hue my back was slammed into the nearest wall. Knocking over a vase I closed my eyes shut, and was greeted with the shatter noise I was expecting.

When I reopened my eyes Itachi's face was fanning over mine so closely his front bangs brushed my cheek, "Livestock shouldn't talk."

I froze. Every ounce of my body felt as is if was burning and slowly my entire body was on fire. Livestock? Were their Ghouls in this Palace? Was this the punishment, was he going to feed me to the creatures they held prisoner here.

"Livestock? What are you talking about." My voice was smaller than I would have hoped.

"Pathetic creatures who in the end amount to nothing. So weak, so fragile it makes me want to see how loud the snap of you breaking would sound."

"Don't speak to me as if I'm beneath you, Royal or not I don't care what sound you want to fill your ear. The only noise you're going to hear is me saying Fuck you."

Expecting him to be furious he grabbed the end of my chin a lifted it to face him, he was full on grinning and I could see the rows of his polished teeth before me. "Aren't you a pesky little thing."

Glaring up at him I could feel my eyebrows knot together, "You reek of roses."

He lifted his eyebrows, "You're aroma is rather sweet, honey like almost."

He dipped his head down into the crook of my neck which caused my entire body to shudder. I could feel his skin come into contact with mine, and his breath fan over my exposed flesh. Still having my one hand in his grasp I tried my best to take my free hand and push him off. But to no avail, it was as if his true strength was revealed as he pinned my other limb straight against the wood frame behind me. No matter how much chakra I would focus into my arms he would only push me into the wall with more force.

"Hey l-let go! What are you doing-"

And thats when I felt it, at first his lips grazed my jugular with such delicacy that it seemed almost southing if I wasn't given the situation. It was the pure fire, shock and rage that followed that peck. I felt his teeth sink into my flesh, a pinch that quickly turned into an aching presence that was hard to ignore. What baffled me was how I felt the twin needles go deeper into my neck, how I didn't want to believe it but once I heard the soft hum of gulping near me it was confirmed. He was feeding, and it made sense now. The gates, the roses, the term Livestock. It was when Itachi Uchiha lifted his crimson stained lips that I was struck with even more surprise. His eyes weren't just red, safely kept within them were three black flecks. He wasn't just a ghoul; he was a pureblood.

* * *

oHOHOHOHO I left it on a cliff hanger! But not to worry the next chapter is ALREADY written! But sadly I will not be continuing this story if I don't get some sort of feedback. I just want to know if this was worth the read and if I should keep going with it? So I'll be posting the next chapter as soon as I see that some people are enjoying this fanfiction. Also I want to make all chapters around this length (5000ish words). So reviews ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED! Please don't be shy and tell me what you think of this twist for Sakura and Sasuke. (Itachi too, gosh I love that little ish 3) ! Thank you so much for taking the time to read some of my imagination! :)


End file.
